The Death Trials
by LittleMetalChic
Summary: "Welcome to the Game". That is what the players of Minecraft all received one day. Most declined, but only the strongest, bravest ones complied and joined The Death Trials. This game pushed the players to the edge, each having to learn to survive with others or risk being in The Death Pit. OCs NEEDED! NOTICE ME SENPAI!
1. Introducton

**Well, this is my first time doing anything like this so- screw it, here are the rules for submitting an OC:**

**_YOU MUST BE A MEMBER!_**** If you are not a member, the next rule can't be done and your OC won't be submitted.**

**_YOU MUST SEND IN YOUR OC THROUGH PM! _****This is to surprise the readers who don't submit an OC.**

**_And now to tick you guys off, they each have to have a flaw that _****_I ASSIGN YOU. _****_They wont be too hard, just make sure that there is a twist._**

**AND to know that I am including your OC, after you submit I will reply with "Welcome to the Game".**

**Now, Your OC Thingy:**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**If they are not human(Ghost/Doll is already taken!):**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Powers(If Applicable):**

**Pet(optional)**

**Flaw:**

**Backstory:**

**Bringing:**

**Wearing:**

**Other:**

**When you review that you want to join the game, this will be on the PM along with the flaw, and any other thing you might need to know. **

**_SEE YOU IN THE GAME_**

~theWickedNight


	2. Introduction Part 2: One More Thing!

**I think I needed to point this out- ****_I WILL NOT ASSIGN FLAWS! IF YOU WANT A FLAW, THAT'S OKAY WITH ME, I WONT ADD A FLAW!_**

**The first chapter will also be out when I get up to about 5 OCs to start with.**

**_AND ALSO, YOU, THE READER, WILL BE MAKING DECISIONS FOR YOUR OC FOR EACH CHAPTER! _**

**_IF YOU HAVE ALREADY SUBMITTED AN OC, I WILL PM YOU AN THE SAME PM YOU SUBMITTED YOUR OC WITH FOR YOU TO MAKE YOUR CHOICE FOR CHAPTER 1!_**

**_GOOD LUCK, PLAYERS, BECAUSE THE GAME IS ABOUT TO BEGIN._**


	3. Chapter 1: Start Day

**I was BORED! So I decided to make the first chapter of The Death Trials! Screw the big A/N I planned, and the thing about PMs and stuff is if I don't know what your OC will do. Here is the chapter everyone has been waiting for:**

* * *

The pedestals to the Trials rose to ground level. The Players, the bravest from their villages and the toughest in Minecraft, all stood proudly on the large golden pedestals. "Welcome to the Death Trials," The Players heard, "I am the one that will decide whether or not you go to the Death Pit. I am the one who will act as God until we have a winner. Those who have a pervious winner in their village may have heard them talk about a person who acted as God for the twenty-one days you will be here. I am Time Bomb. One of you will get a gift, and each of you will randomly go to the Death Pit each day. Good luck, Players, because the Trials begin now." The Players, now standing on the pedestals nervously, looked around at their competition. All eyes immediately went to the one player not raised in the Overworld. She blushed, her reddish hair fluffing out more than what was already frizzed. The Players looked away, one slowly stepping off the pedestal. The spectators gasp, that player has horns poking out of his head! As if now snapped out of a trance, all the players run off the pedestals and grab the bags with each player's names tagged.

The Ender-girl runs to the area of the arena that has the most trees and the least chance of being spotted by Time Bomb. As the Ender-girl is running to the heart of the woods, about four other players also entered the forest, all running to the center. The players soon reach the center of the forest, and as soon as they see each other, they either introduce themselves or prepare to attack. The same devil-boy that was bold enough to step off the pedestal first introduced himself. "Hi. I'm Avernus, but my friends call me Aver." The Ender-girl was the next to introduce herself. "My name is Kathryn, but I'm called Kat." Soon all the players in the group introduced themselves. "I'm Games." "Hey. My name is Rad." "I am Sam." "They call me Dark." They all started to depart, but soon returned to the center, right as the sun fell to mark that the first night has started. And that one of them has a chance to go to the Death Pit.

* * *

**I know short start, but I am ****_SOOOO _****bad at making long chapters. AND OCs are still accepted! If anything else, I need more! But, I hope you enjoyed, I dare you to.**


	4. Day 1

**I'm baaaaaaaaaack! Who missed me? Anyway, it's time for Day 1 of the Death Trials! Which OC will go into the Death Pit? Will any OC enter the Death Pit? Find out today in this chapter:**

* * *

In the dawn of the First Day, the Players realize there is one less player than yesterday. That missing player is high above the arena. "William Barker, you have been chosen as the first player in the Death Pit. You will have a sword, one healing potion, and an infinity one bow. You have to survive the day with those objects while fighting off the hordes of mobs and me. I will join the fun, and you will have to strategize in order to get back into the arena to survive another day." Time Bomb explains to black-haired man to her right. William nods, already calculating to defeat the God of the Death Trials. He stands strong, but his nervousness and fear shining in his bright blue eyes as overwhelming darkness washes over him.

William wakes up to a cold, demonic laugh. Beside him are his sword, healing potion, and bow, just as Time Bomb promised. His head throbs, and before he can move out of the way, a skeleton shoots him in the shoulder. _S***, _he thinks, ripping off a piece of his shirt to make a halfway decent tourniquet. William runs to a beaten-down tent in the distance, just as the first wave of mobs comes this way.

"Hey guys! Somebody is in the Pit!" Rad calls over to the rest of the group. "Coming!" The group calls back in reply. "Wait- Rad, how do you know that someone is in the Pit?" Sam asks. "With my, _powers!_" Rad replies, transforming her normal ender creeper sweater into a red and gold wizard robe. (**A/N: Radradha48, for some reason I wanted to write "him" for Rad. XD**) Everybody gave Rad a round of applause, and watches the footage of what's happening in the Pit on the TV that magically appeared out of nowhere.

William tries to fire a bow at a nearby zombie, but the arrow flies three feet to the right. The cold, demonic laugh laughs again, and William traces the laugh to be Time Bomb's. "Another way to get out alive is to defeat me," He hears Time Bomb say. William screams, "Show yourself! I _will _defeat you!" Time Bombs laughs again, and finally says "Yes".

The mobs disappear, leaving a now more confident William and what looks like a doll. It resembles something human, but its appearance says otherwise. The doll's red and black eyes scroll over the man, while William tries to figure out how to defeat the doll. The red crystals located on the creature's forehead and neck glow, and it rises a few feet in the air. "You wanted me to show myself, so I did," The creature says, its voice now sounding like a million. William now struggles with controlling his own body, with Time Bomb beginning to smile.

The group starts looking at each other, trying to get proof of what they just saw was real. "What _happened?_" Aver asks, with Dark and Games looking like they were going to ask the same question. "I don't know, but if what my encyclopedia says is correct, the doll, or what must be Time Bomb, is performing a highly unknown spell on whoever is in the Pit," Kat replies. "Rad, since you are a wizard, do you know what spell Time Bomb is using on that dude?" Games questions. "First off, I'm a _sorcerer! _And no, I don't know what the spell is" Rad answers, annoyance lacing her voice. They return to watching the battle unfold, and William losing.

Time Bomb, who looks like she is going to totally destroy William, raises herself, along with William, five feet higher in the air. "No, no, no, no, no!" William screams, bracing himself for feeling all his bones shatter when Time Bomb drops him. "Silly human, I don't kill on the first day. And RadRadha04, _stop with the magic!_" Time Bomb says, almost screaming at the end, scaring everybody watching on Rad's TV. William feels himself gain control of his body again, but he feels Timb Bomb watching him.

Dark, Kat, Rad, Aver, Sam, and Games watch the boy, who they now know as William, return to the arena, as Time Bomb screams at Rad through the screen. They all celebrate surviving the First Day, right as the sun goes down to mark the Second Night.

* * *

**Yes! Longest content chapter I've ever written! Let's celebrate *E-Cookie to everyone*! And, next chapter is probably going to have some minor blood/gore in it, so the squeamish know already! But, I hope you all enjoyed, I dare you to.**


	5. SOWY!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have been having some ****_REALLY_********bad writers block so that's why. BUT TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU, I MADE YOU ALL SOMETHING!:**

+' #+ '++ '## '#+# #+' #'''''' ++'# #+' +''' ''++''#+ +''++ ++'+ +++'+# ++'+# #+''+ #+''# '+++ '' ++'++ +'## ++' +' '+'+# ''#+# #+'# '' ''' +''+# #'+ ##'' ' '# #+'' #++ #+# #''# +++'+ ++++#++ '+# +''#++ '++ #''+' #''# '# +''+ ++ #'+ # '+'++ +'# #'+# #'+# ' '# # +'+ +'+++ '# #' +'+ ##'' # ++ #' +'+ +#'' '+ ++ '+' ## '+ #'+ +# ++' +'+++# '' ' ++' +++'+ '++ ' #''#''# ++ + +'+'+# '' #' ##+'+# #+ #' '+#'+# ++ ' '+### '# '# ' #''++ +''+ +' ' #'+#+ +'++ +' +# +''++ #''+ '## +# # #+++# +'+# '# '+ + ''### +'## '+ '+ '''#+ ++'+ ' +'+ ++' # ##++ ' ' +'' + ##++# ' '+ ''#+ #'++ # +'+'#+ +'# + '+#+ # ''+' #+'' +'+ #++'+ '+++ + '##'+# #++#+' + # #''# #''## #'+# +'++ +#'+# # '+ ''' +''++ ++''# +'+# ++''+ ## '## ##+#' +''' ++''# # '++ +' #+++ +#''+ + '+# ++++ +'++'+'+++'''# #+'++ +## #''+'#+++'+ +#'++ #+ #'++# ##'+ # +''' ++'+ # + +' # # +

* * *

**ISN'T IT AMAZING?! IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS, GOOGLE MARBLE HORNETS, THEN LOOK UNDER PICTURES FOR A RED CIRCLE WITH A X THROUGH IT. WHY AM I STILL IN CAPS LOCK? I DON'T KNOW. BUT ANYWAY GUYS, I'LL GET A CHAPTER OUT IN A LITTLE WHILE.** **BUT GOD ARE YOU PEOPLE PATIENT! I HAVE TO REWARD YOU ALL SOME TIME...** **BUT ANYWAYS GUYS, THANKS FOR STILL BEING PATIENT WHILE I TRY TO GET THROUGH WRITERS BLOCK.** **AND IF YOU WANT TO HELP, FEEL FREE TO REVIEW A WRITING PROMPT!** **See you in a little bit!** **~Night**


	6. WHOOPS!

**I JUST NOTICED THAT MY ART DIDN'T WORK! IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT IT'S ****_SUPPOSED _****TO LOOK LIKE, IT'S ON MY PROFILE!**

**~Night**


	7. Pretend it's Day 15

**I'm finaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaly back! With another chapter of Death Trials! I have a little surprise for all of you, so KEEP READING!**

**I just noticed those exclamation points weren't necessary, I DON'T CARRRRRRRRRRRREE!**

**REVIEW TIME!:**

**DarkMaster98: I'M FIXING THE LENGH FACTOR!**

**MrAvernus57: *raises hands* Okay XD**

**crowleymurderous: um, *screaming* BEN! SOME GUY LOVES ME! *normal voice* and stay tuned for more crappy bow shooting!**

**Radradha48: I don't think so; the Death Pit is magic proof!**

**TheEnderKat: *dies from laughter* *stands back up* YOU GET THE POINT! And, *ghostly voice* Kat… You're… next… *derp face* *normal voice* KIDDING! *ghost voice* or am I?**

**Karenin-Akbash-07: I'm not going to give you a flaw, seeing how COMPLETELY flawed your OC is already...**

**KoG Wolf Blood: sorry, I can't take your OC 'cause you broke the rule about it having to be in a PM**

**AND ****_TO ALL GUESTS! _****_YOUR OCs CAN'T BE USED BECAUSE IT WOULD BE BREAKING THE RULES!_**

**Oh, and I'm adding a friend's OC into the mix for some "fun"**

**Now to the chapter:**

* * *

"You broke the rules of the Death Trials, now you must pay the price." Time Bomb's voice rang out across the landing area. They woke up groggily, to see the harsh sands of the Death Pit swirl around them. "What?!" Kat exclaimed. She must've seen Aver, Rad, Games, Sam, and Dark spread across the Death Pit! "You'll fight to the death. The Winner will be spared of entering the _real _Death Pit," Time Bomb continued. They all stood up, nervous of what they will do to each other. "Now **_FIGHT OR YOU ALL WILL MEET YOUR DEMISE!_**" Time Bomb screamed. Reluctantly, they all prepared for battle.

"Fili diaboli," Time Bomb started, "Abi in malam pestem." "Do I have to?" He joked. "Adam," She said mockingly. "Okay! I'll go to the Pit!" Adam relented. "And you know your job, right?" Time Bomb asked. "Yes. It's to use my dad's power to make one of the victims a killing machine," He answered. "Then can I see what's under the hood?" He asked hastily. "Okay," Time Bomb relented, "NOW GO DO YOUR JOB!"

Aver ran to the outskirts of the Pit, creating a plan in his head to survive. He didn't want to kill his friends, but he needed to escape the Pit. "I know," Aver muttered, "I'll do what I'll have to, even if that means killing my friends." He ran to the center, and summoned fireballs around himself.

Adam exited the Landing, and ran to the first person he saw: Kat. He swirled himself around her, like a snake, and whispered in her ear, "Audi vocem meam." Kat didn't seem to listen, so Adam whispered it again, "Audi vocem meam." It grabbed her attention, and he continued, "Occide. Retribuetur enim tibi in. Occide. Occide." Kat shook her head, as if trying to get a voice out of her head. As if by magic, Adam spoke the words that will make even the strongest will snap, "Nunc ego sum Deus." Kat's pupils dialated, and a pair of wings emerged from her back. "Occide," Adam whispered one last time, before reentering the Landing.

Games ran straight to the center of the Pit, and delivered a strong punch to Sam, who was directly in front of her. Sam smirked, and cracked her knuckles. Games was able to get in two punches and a round-house kick before Sam delivered a hefty blow to the stomach. She hunched over slightly from the blow, but was able to recover quickly. Sam ran at Games, who just teleported a few feet away.

"How's the fight?" Time Bomb asked. "The only people really fighting are Gamer_Gurl and Samantha Jones," Adam answered, "Now do I get to see what's under the hood?" "Fine," Time Bomb relented, and she pulled up the pitch-black hood surrounding her face. Adam stood there in shock as the rest of the hood fell on its own, revealing pure white locks of hair. "Well, you now know what I look like," Time said with a blush. She looked into Adam's bright orange eyes, as he gave his reply, "You're beautiful." "And I don't even know my real name," Time said, her blush growing.

Dark pulled his gleaming iron sword from his bag, and ran to the center for a fight. He saw the ring of fire around Aver, so he took a chance. Luckily for Dark, the sun was going down, so he willed himself invisible and crossed the flames. Aver turned around to see a now visible Dark, and the ring of fire grew. He took a step back, and gripped the sword tighter. Right now, Dark saw Aver as just another zombie, so he took a chance and ran. But sadly, Aver saw him coming, and created another, smaller, ring of fire, and Dark got burned.

"What do you mean you don't know your real name?" Adam asked. "Well, Time Bomb is just a name I use to tell the victims that I can easily end their life," Time explained. She blushed, making the literal fire in her eyes brighter. "Then how about we give you a new name?" Adam asked. She nodded. "Then, do you like the name Anima?" Adam suggested. "Yes," Time said softly, letting her new name sink in.

Sam dodged the uppercut Games tried to throw, and retaliated with a swift jab to the jaw. They continued the cycle of well-aimed combat, until Sam pulled her sword. She started swinging until she landed a good cut on Games' leg. "Sam, what did you do that for? I thought we were friends!" Games said, pulling a bit of fabric from her beanie to clot the wound. "There are no friends in war," Sam replied coldly. She swung the sword, landing more cuts on the ender-girl.

Kat walked around, both a main target and a force to be reckoned with. She tried walking to the outskirts of this Pit, but whatever was controlling her wouldn't let her. With quick, puppet-like movements, she pulled the obsidian pick out of her bag, and swung it into Rad's shoulder. She screamed in pain, and recited a healing spell. "I'm so sorry Rad- No I'm not. Die!" Kat explained, to get cut off by the force over her. She tried to close her eyes, but she knew if she did, the force would completely take over. Kat was stuck in a standstill: both trying to maintain control and survive.

Rad performed the spell successfully, but it didn't fully heal the wound. Her shoulder was still gushing blood, and it didn't help that Kat was still trying to kill her. Kat swung her pick once again, aiming for Rad's chest. She dodged, and pulled her diamond sword. Kat's eyes showed fear, but she continued swinging her pick. Rad swung her sword, and cut Kat in the leg. She roared, and turned into an Enderdragon. _Shit_, Rad thought, before running for her life.

Anima walked to the front of the Landing, where the only windows were. Nobody was dead! She pulled her hood, and opened the window. "You all didn't kill," She started, "Now you will all meet your demise!" She laughed manically before the ground changed under the victims.

* * *

**Longer chapter! YUS!**

**And pretend a bit of time passed before this happened.**

**But to TheEnderKat: Sorry Kat had to become possessed!**

**And, since I'm so nice, I'll tell you what the other language was: Latin.**

**But I hope you enjoyed, I dare you to.**


End file.
